


После ужина

by kvks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: О вкусном ужине, немытой посуде и полезных покупках.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	После ужина

— Шое-кун!

Это был один из самых обычных вечеров в их квартире. Один из тех, когда они возвращались после тренировки домой, по очереди шли в душ — чтобы Атсуму проторчал там непозволительно долго, — а потом остаток вечера проводили на кухне и готовили ужин на двоих.

Точнее сказать, большую часть делал Хината, а Атсуму просто то мешался под ногами, то был в роли мальчика «принеси-подай». В целом, это не такая уж плохая роль, учитывая его кулинарные способности. Общие знакомые давно дружно шутят о том, что его обделили этим навыком — все досталось другому брату. Не то чтобы Атсуму с этим как-то спорит, просто обидно, что кухня при малейших попытках в готовку пытается его прикончить.

Хорошо, что теперь у него есть Хината. Замечательный и прекрасный Хината, которому готовка дается очень легко.

— Что случилось, Атсуму-сан? — спрашивает Хината, складывая грязную посуду в раковину. — От мытья посуды откосить не удастся.

Уголок его губ непроизвольно дергается наверх, когда он боковым зрением замечает то, как Атсуму на него смотрит. Он хорошо знает этот взгляд, поэтому ему хочется немного Атсуму подразнить. Хината медленно разворачивается к нему лицом, не разрывает зрительного контакта, запрыгивает на кухонный гарнитур, раздвигая ноги, и хлопает по коленке. Внимательно следит за тем, как Атсуму машинально облизывает губы, голодно скользит взглядом по его телу, а карие глаза тут же становятся на несколько тонов темнее.

Атсуму, не медля, подходит к Хинате и раздвигает ноги чуть шире, чтобы удобнее между них устроиться. Поднимает голову и смотрит в смеющиеся глаза Хинаты с несколько мгновений, прежде чем опустить голову.

— Сегодня был такой тяжелый день, — почти шепотом говорит он. Его пальцы скользят по бедрам, поддевая ткань шорт. — Тренер нас совсем не жалеет. Устал просто невыносимо.

— Скоро выездные, надо приложить много сил, чтобы быть в форме. Тогда, возможно, Атсуму-сану стоит пойти в постель и хорошенько выспаться, — Хината хихикает и укладывает свой подбородок ему на голову. — Как думаешь?

— Отличное предложение, Шое-кун, — соглашается Атсуму, — Только вот перед этим…

Его пальцы впиваются в чужие бедра, и он одним резким движением стягивает Хинату с кухонного гарнитура. Тот ойкает от неожиданности, смеется Атсуму в волосы и хватается за его шею.

— … хочу кое-что попробовать.

— И что же? — глаза Хинаты тут же загораются поистине детским, чистым любопытством и азартом. Он нетерпеливо ерзает в его руках, прижимаясь ближе.

— Позже узнаешь, — Атсуму мажет губами по его подбородку и слабо прикусывает, — но для этого нужно переместиться в спальню.

— Как скучно, Атсуму-сан, — притворно вздыхает Хината, — у нас никогда не было секса на кухне, ты знаешь?

— В другой раз, если ты хочешь. Сегодня это не входит в программу.

— А ты не хочешь? — Хината трется носом о его щеку и коротко целует в висок.

— Я всегда и везде тебя хочу.

Атсуму несет Хинату в комнату, пытаясь сосредоточиться на пути до нее, а не на беспорядочных поцелуях, которые тот оставляет на коже его шеи и щек, и пальцах поглаживающих его волосы. Он включает свет в комнате и аккуратно опускает Хинату на кровать.

— Ты почти никогда не включаешь свет, — замечает Хината, стягивая с себя шорты вместе с боксерами. — Хочешь получше меня разглядеть?

— Хочу, чтобы ты видел себя, — Атсуму усмехается и переводит свой взгляд на шкаф, стоящий напротив их кровати.

Хината шумно выдыхает и распахивает глаза. От Атсуму не ускользает, как после его слов дернулся член Хинаты, и победно скалится: ему действительно удалось застать его врасплох. Он думает об этом с того момента, как этот злосчастный шкаф появился в спальне, то есть примерно всю прошедшую неделю.

— Что с лицом, Шое-кун? — Атсуму делает шаг вперед и забирает из его рук одежду, бросая на пол вместе со своей бесформенной кучей.

— Атсуму-сан, да ты извращенец, — смеется тот.

— Возможно. Самую малость, — шепчет Атсуму, придавливая Хинату своим весом к кровати. — Ты же ничего не имеешь против, правда?

Он аккуратно прикусывает мочку уха Хинаты и оттягивает, срывая с его губ рваный вздох. Тот выгибается в спине, чтобы сократить и без того ничтожное расстояние между их телами до минимума.

— Тсуму, как я могу быть против? — Хината втягивает воздух носом и ерзает задницей на простынях, когда горячий язык размашисто мажет по пульсирующей жилке на его шее, — Это же ты.

Атсуму никогда особенно не умел держать себя в руках, терпения у него и подавно нет. Он так часто пытался вывести Хинату на эмоции: сказать что-то, что его бы смутило, понаблюдать за этой очаровательной реакцией. Но всегда почему-то — как бы обидно это ни было — все выходит совсем наоборот. Хината не говорит ровным счетом ничего такого, чего бы сам Атсуму не знал, но почему-то такие вскользь брошенные фразы всегда имеют на него особенный эффект, который очень сложно скрыть от чужих глаз — особенно от глаз Хинаты. Никогда не получалось. Как и сейчас.

Атсуму отрывается от своего занятия, приподнимается, выставив руки по бокам от головы Хинаты, и несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга. Хината — выжидающе, Атсуму — с предвкушением. Он коротко целует его в губы и отстраняется прежде, чем Хината успеет утащить его в долгий поцелуй.

— Эй, — Хината обиженно дует губы, протянув руки вперед — совсем как дитя, — иди сюда.

— Успеется.

Лицо Атсуму после этих слов преображается — на нем не остается и следа от такой привычной самодовольной ухмылки. Черты смягчаются, он улыбается Хинате так мягко — столько в этом взгляде щемящей нежности и любви, которую тот может почувствовать каждой клеточкой тела и знать, что это все только ему и никому больше. Хината все привыкнуть не может, потому что до этого с ним такого никогда не случалось.

Атсуму убирает руки, опускается ниже и впивается пальцами в косточки таза, заставив Хинату непроизвольно вскинуть бедра. Он наклоняется и скользит языком по низу живота — медленно, совсем лениво — как назло, даже не задевая напряженный член Хинаты. Атсуму ведет ладони от таза, надавливает на ребра, пересчитывая каждое своими пальцами. Хината выгибается и извивается от каждого его движения, тихо постанывая.

— Тсуму, — зовет Хината, опустив на него глаза. — Ты можешь взять его… в рот?

Атсуму поднимает голову, и на его лице снова появляется эта дурацкая самодовольная улыбка.

— Могу, конечно могу, Шое-кун, — Хината облегченно вздыхает, — но не хочу.

— Тсуму! — голос Хинаты в возмущении срывается на несколько тонов выше.

Атсуму начинает заливисто смеяться ему в живот, обдавая чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием, за что — вполне заслуженно — тут же получает пяткой по заднице. Попытавшись увернуться от еще одной порции недовольств, он переворачивается на спину, оказавшись у Хинаты между ног.

Как удобно.

— Шое-кун, — Атсуму сглатывает и облизывает губы, — у меня есть предложение получше.

Он поднимает руки и вцепляется в бедра Хинаты, с силой потянув на себя. Дыхание Хинаты резко сбивается от резкого движения. И в эту самую секунду до него наконец доходит, что тот задумал.

— Извращенец.

— Ага, давай посодействуй мне, — просит Атсуму.

Хината набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, сгибает ноги в коленях и придвигается ближе, сгребая за собой простыни.

— Шое-кун, приподнимись немного, — Хината улавливает, как голос Атсуму немного дрожит, и понимает, что тот волнуется.

Он понимает, что Атсуму делает это для него и боится сделать что-то не так. Атсуму всегда боится, а Хината уже и не знает, как ему объяснить, что это не имеет особого значения, пока они могут быть вместе. Прежде чем выполнить его просьбу, он наклоняется и мажет губами по лбу Атсуму несколько раз, а потом опирается на дрожащие руки и послушно приподнимается на кровати. Вздрагивает всем телом, когда горячее сбивчивое дыхание обжигает кожу, а на контрасте прохладные пальцы с новой силой сжимают его таз.

— Шое-кун, смотри вперед и не закрывай глаза, — вибрация от его приглушенного голоса от яичек прокатывается до самой головки члена, заставив Хинату снова приподняться над его лицом: выходит с трудом, потому что руки Атсуму жестко контролируют каждое его движение.

Хината поднимает голову и вспоминает о злополучном шкафе, о злополучном зеркале на нем. Теперь ему кажется, что это был какая-то тщательно спланированная задумка. И на процентов пятьдесят он будет прав. Не то чтобы Атсуму думал об этом до того момента, как грузчики привезли его, но точно думал в тот момент, когда говорил им, где он будет стоять, и точно думал об этом всю последующую неделю, перед тем как привести свой план в исполнение, зная, что Хината не откажется.

Хината никогда не отказывается от того, что предлагал ему Атсуму.

— Хорошо, я не буду.

И без того непослушные волосы еще больше растрепались, рот приоткрыт от тяжелого дыхания, кожа немного покраснела то ли от поцелуев Атсуму, то ли от того, что было невыносимо жарко.

— Хочу, чтобы ты видел себя таким, каким я вижу тебя. Таким красивым.

После этих слов Атсуму сильнее сжимает его таз и втягивает воздух, а после едва уловимо, будто на пробу, мажет языком по яичкам, тут же срывая с губ Хинаты тихий стон. Тот выгибается в спине и цепляется пальцами в волосы Атсуму, стараясь не терять зрительного контакта с самим собой в зеркале. Видеть себя действительно немного смущающе — Атсуму может быть собой доволен — но в то же время отражение завораживает, не дает отвести взгляда.

— Не закрывай, — напоминает Атсуму.

Он крепко хватается за бедра и тянет на себя, вынуждая Хинату опуститься прямо на его рот. Тот тут же давится нагретым воздухом, когда горячий язык дрожит между его ягодиц. Прикосновения с каждым его движением становятся все более настойчивыми и ощутимыми. Хината в то же мгновение забывает, что ему нужно смотреть вперед: картинка в отражении плывет, он прикрывает глаза и протяжно стонет, запрокидывая голову. Атсуму чередует язык с губами, прикусывает и оттягивает чувствительную кожу, тут же зализывая места укусов. Хинате требуется немало усилий, чтобы наконец раскрыть глаза и посмотреть в зеркало: он внимательно наблюдает за тем как сильные руки Атсуму скользят от бедер к талии, оглаживают ребра, а потом возвращаются на исходную, несильно сжимая. Пользуется моментом, когда тот немного ослабил свою хватку и выгибает спину так, что язык Атсуму проезжается по яичкам, задевая напряженный донельзя член.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Атсуму совсем тихо.

И Хината вообще не понимает, к чему эти, поэтому оставляет его без ответа, вместо этого тихо всхлипнув. Он смотрит в отражение и закусывает губу, проводя по ней языком. Ему снова становится немного неловко: единственным человеком, которому довелось его видеть в таком состоянии всегда был только Атсуму, а теперь ему самому приходится наблюдать за тем, насколько он беззащитен в его руках. Его взгляд опускается ниже по отражению и цепляется за чужой член, дергающийся от возбуждения.

— Атсуму-сан, — выдыхает Хината, немного наклонившись вперед и оперевшись руками на свои колени.

Он касается рукой члена, невесомо пробегаясь по нему пальцами, и только в следующий момент понимает, в какое положение сам себя поставил. Слишком сущающее для него самого, и слишком удобное для Атсуму.

— Оставайся так, Шое-кун, — шипит Атсуму, когда Хината сжимает его член в своей ладони и начинает ею водить во всю длину. — Я растяну тебя.

Атсуму подается немного вперед, вылизывает его ягодицы, чувствуя, как тело Хинаты дрожит в его ладонях. Проталкивает сразу два пальца, заставив того выгнуться в спине и выстанывать его имя — и видит небо, каждый гребаный раз, это сводит его с ума. Хината касается пересохшими губами головки члена, не прекращая движений рукой, и снова вспоминает о зеркале. Ему становится просто любопытно, как он выглядит со стороны, поэтому поднимает взгляд.

Хината не отрывает глаз от зеркала, высовывает язык, водит по головке, чувствуя, как Атсуму испускает тихий вздох, наращивая темп движения пальцев. Щеки горят, но он упрямо не отрывает взгляда от своего отражения в зеркале — это действительно возбуждает еще больше.

Атсуму вытаскивает пальцы, и Хината непроизвольно дергается и тихо шипит от неожиданного исчезновения чувства заполненности внутри себя. Тот наклоняется и пару раз грубо толкается языком, прежде чем отстраниться. Хината выпрямляется, и теперь, наконец, он может увидеть в отражении лицо Атсуму, выглядывающее из-за его спины. Светлые пряди от челки липнут ко лбу, лицо раскрасневшееся, губы припухшие — Хинате так и хочется их поцеловать. Поэтому он резво переставляет ноги и садится на Атсуму верхом, но уже лицом к нему. Смотрит несколько минут сверху вниз, чтобы набрать в легких воздуха, а потом наклониться, дотянуться до его губ и утащить в поцелуй. Пальцы путаются во влажных волосах, пока Атсуму стонет ему рот, оставляя на спине белые линии от ногтей.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Атсуму в перерыве между следующим поцелуем. — Шое-кун.

Хината коротко его целует и выпрямляется, привстает на коленки, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. Колени подкашиваются от беспорядочных поцелуев Атсуму по внутренней стороне бедра. Он безжалостно расправляется с упаковкой от презерватива, раскатывает его в руке, сглатывает, подступившую к горлу слюну, и надевает на член Атсуму. Тот тихо шипит и вскидывает бедра, пытаясь усилить эффект от прикосновений.

— Раз тебе так нравится смотреть на меня, Тсуму, — сипло говорит Хината, поворачиваясь к нему через плечо, — тогда смотри внимательно.

Он тянет носом воздух, чувствуя, как Атсуму позади него напрягается всем телом и, кажется, даже задерживает дыхание. Хината выставляет руки вперед, хватаясь за его колени, и предпочитает остаться лицом к зеркалу. Разница лишь в том, что теперь и Атсуму может посмотреть в отражение.

Он медленно насаживается на его член. Атсуму приглушенно стонет, наблюдая, как он мучительно медленно входит в Хинату. Он тянется рукой к его спине и проводит по позвонкам до самого низа, заставив его сильнее изогнуться и изменить угол. Хината резко садится, вгоняя член во всю длину. Атсуму непроизвольно подбрасывает на кровати, и он хватается за чужие бедра, чтобы усилить эффект. Хината переплетает их пальцы и начинает качаться на нем из стороны в сторону.

— Тсуму, посмотри в зеркало тоже, — просит Хината.

Атсуму выглядывает из-за спины Хинаты и бросает взгляд на отражение, и у него тут же спирает дыхание. Возможно, эта идея его сыграла против него самого. Он беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как Хината, прикрыв глаза, раскачивается из стороны в сторону, кусает губы, сдирая с нее тонкую кожицу, сводит брови в переносице — такой сосредоточенный и красивый трогает свой член, пытаясь выровнять сбивчивое дыхание.

— Шое-кун, я же говорил какой ты красивый?

На эти слова Хината отвечает тихим всхлипом и приподнимается с его члена, начиная двигаться вверх-вниз, ускоряя темп так, что коленки ныть начинают. Атсуму хватается за таз Хинаты, помогая ему, и вскидывает бедра в такт каждому движению. Хината стонет нараспев, изредка приоткрывая глаза и смотря на них в зеркало, потому что ни говори, Атсуму тоже очень красивый. Такой красивый, что пальцы на ногах подгибаются.

— Тсуму, — Хината приоткрывает глаза, и в этот момент их взгляды встречаются в отражении.

Атсуму обессиленно выгибается и стонет, грубо насаживая Хинату на свой член во всю длину, а после содрогается, удерживая руках дрожащее тело Хинаты. Тот медленно сползает с его члена и заваливается на бок, тянется рукой до Атсуму и размазывает свою сперму ему по животу.

— Посуда, — на выдохе говорит он. — Все еще за тобой.

— Это жестоко, — Атсуму смотрит на свое отражение и довольно улыбается.

— Пока нет посудомойки, ничего не хочу слышать.


End file.
